Gelado como a neve, Quente como o sol
by Mily McMilt
Summary: Lily está refletindo sobre seus atos, trancada em uma passagem secreta mas o que ela nem espera é que a felicidade está do outro lado. [OneShot]


_Gelado como a neve, Quente como o sol_

Eu não queria ver ninguém; falar com ninguém, queria ficar sozinha, paz, refletir sobre os meus atos, os meus péssimos atos.

Ainda não acreditara no que tinha feito; primeiro eu tinha colocado mentiras em sua cabeça, para depois livra-la da felicidade... por que? Por que eu fiz aquilo? Não, não foi por amor; amor é quando queremos que as pessoas sejam felizes e não fazer aquilo.

Não sabia o que fazer, ouvir aquelas três palavras que eu queria tanto que fossem para mim me fez corroer por dentro; pensar em tudo que tinha feito; pensar em como eu era o ser mais desprezível do mundo.

Correr? Sim, foi a única coisa que eu pude fazer, quero dizer, eu estraguei tudo; na minha vida, nas minhas chances, na vida deles; privei-os da felicidade e nada mais justo do que fazer o mesmo comigo.

Sentei-me no lugar que eu parava para pensar; era uma das passagens secretas de Hogwarts, somente sei que quando dei por mim, estava abraçando o joelho e chorando.

Chorando por o ter perdido; chorando por estragar a felicidade dele; chorando por acabar com a minha vida; chorando por acabar com a vida deles; chorando por que nunca mais vou poder ser feliz.

Mas por quê? O que deu em minha cabeça? Como eu pude fazer algo tão desprezível? Como pude me rebaixar tanto?

Toda a cena passava-se na minha cabeça.

_"Estava muito feliz indo me encontrar com o Potter, eu sempre soube que ele gostava de mim e agora eu poderia lhe retribuir, agora podíamos ser felizes juntos, mas tudo que eu menos esperava estava lá, quando eu virei o corredor;_

_Jennifer Frury, alta, morena, corpo perfeito, inteligente, fútil, tudo que um garoto pode querer em uma garota estava lá, aos beijos com James Potter;_

_Sim, o idiota do Potter, que me jurara amor eterno, que me perseguia há anos estava declarando naquele exato momento, o namoro oficial dos dois._

_Sim, era tudo que eu menos poderia esperar, era tudo que eu menos queria, era tudo que eu sempre quis que acontecesse num passado próximo, que ele me esquecesse, mas naquele momento, meu estômago revirou-se, meu coração deu um aperto muito forte, eu me senti fraca, insegura, sentia que minhas entranhas saltariam para fora._

_Sim, o amor da minha vida estava lá, feliz, namorando a minha pior inimiga._

_Enquanto estou lá, em estado de choque até que sinto uma mão me puxar e somente me deixei guiar, com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas que naquele momento escorriam, somente andava, para onde quer que estivessem me levando._

_Quando percebi quem estava me puxando, não era quem, e sim, muitos "quem". Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e minha melhor amiga Marlene McKinnon._

_- Lily... – Remus me chamou, mas eu não conseguia ouvir, responder, me levantar daquele inferno que chamavam de depressão, ou que minha amiga Marlene_

_- Lily... – Desta vez foi Sirius quem me chamou, ele até tentou me encarar só que meus olhos estavam baixos e mirando o nada._

_- LILY! – Marlene McKinnon acabara de me estapear, me fazendo olhar para ela com meus olhos marejados._

_- Lene... eu, perdi a minha chance... – Disse eu abraçando ela e voltando a chorar de novo._

_- Lily, eu sei que você está triste, mas preciso que me ouça, ok? – disse Remus, no que eu levantei meu rosto manchado e voltei para encará-lo._

_- Lis, eu preciso saber o que exatamente você sente pelo Tiago... – disse ele em tom cansado._

_- eu... eu... estou perdidamente, abobalhadamente, totalmente apaixonada pelo Potter... era isso que eu iria dizer para ele hoje... – eu disse, e a minha voz, incrivelmente se tornou firme._

_- isso eu posso confirmar... mas Lily, você precisa ser forte! – Disse Marlene, dando um sorriso e uns tapinhas nas minhas costas._

_- Bem aluado, creio que temos uma péssima notícia para dar para Lily... – começou Sirius._

_- Pior do que isso? – perguntei._

_- Creio que sim Lil... o James está noivo da Frury. – Remus disse, com um olhar muito triste._

_- não... não, não, não, não, não, NÃO! – eu disse segurando os cabelos, prestes a gritar._

_- Lily! Se controla! – disse Marlene me dando outro tapa na cara._

_- Lene... pra você é fácil falar não? Você tem o Sirius, o Remus tem a Emelinny, e eu, eu perdi toda a minha felicidade."_

Sendo assim, eu ainda pensava muito naquele dia, onde eu sofri muito, muito, muito.

Me lembrando dos acontecimentos que vieram a seguir, pude me sentir desprezível, o ser mais cruel dos seres, uma pessoa terrível.

Eu simplesmente coloquei minhocas na cabeça da Frury, fiz ela acreditar que James a estava traindo, fiz ela acreditar em cada uma das minhas mentiras, paguei uma garota para agarrar James no corredor quando ela estivesse passando, e bem, o resultado foi esse:

_"- James! Eu sabia que você ia me trair! Eu devia ter acreditado no que todos diziam, mas quando você disse que iria ficar tudo bem! Ótimo, a tonta aqui acreditou! – Gritava Jennifer Frury pelo corredor, fazendo todos ali voltarem suas atenções para o casal brigando, por dentro, eu me senti tão feliz, me senti satisfeita, agora, no entanto sinto nojo de mim mesma._

_- Jenny... eu nunca fiz aquilo... ela me agarrou! – disse ele apontando para Bellatrix Black. – eu... eu te amo, linda."_

Nessa hora o coração de Jennifer derreteu, eu pude ver pela expressão dele, que era pura sinceridade, e pela expressão dela, que estava totalmente comovida.

Sem dizer mais nada, eu abaixei a cabeça e tratei de correr dali.

Me escondi em uma passagem perto da saída, era um corredor entre as estufas e o saguão de entrada, e me escondi lá.

Ouvi murmúrios enquanto estava lá, tanto vindos da estufa, tanto vindos do saguão, mas um deles me deixou totalmente triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo.

" – _Sabe Lyan? O James e a Jennifer tiveram uma briga muito feia, eles romperam tudo na frente da escola toda, e sabe quem estão culpando? Adivinha vai!_

_- Quem Bru? _

_- Lily Evans."_

Pronto, era o fim da linha para mim, estava totalmente desesperada, eu estraguei a felicidade deles, eu! EU! Meus amigos devem estar me odiando, todos por quem eu passar vão me olhar com uma cara de ódio... vou morrer sozinha, vou ter que ouvir sermões da Marlene, do Sirius, do Remus, da Emelinny e ainda por cima, do Potter.

Ah Potter! Por que eu não consigo resistir aos suspiros quando você passa? Por que eu não disse antes o que sentia e vivemos felizes? Por quê? Por quê?

- ah meu deus! Por quê? – eu me perguntei num murmúrio, levantando o rosto dos joelhos e encarando o nada.

- por que você está apaixonada Lily. – disse uma voz atrás de mim, que me fez pular no lugar e virar rapidamente: Sirius Black.

- eu achei que vocês estivessem me odiando agora... – falei, encarando novamente o chão.

- bem, eu também achei que te odiaria, mas eu faria o mesmo por esse cachorro sem vergonha! – disse Marlene que surgira atrás de Sirius.

- eu sei que você me ama Lene... – disse Sirius envolvendo-a pela cintura.

- e eu, bem, acho que você merece ser perdoada, ninguém gosta de garotas metidas, que ainda por cima agarram o garoto que a gente quer agarrar! – disse Emelinny sorrindo, que estava atrás dos dois.

- e eu concordo com a minha cordeirinha... – disse Remus. – e Lily, pegue isso aqui por favor.

Ele me estendeu uma toalha e eu sequei o rosto, que estava manchado e coberto de lágrimas.

- e sabe Lílian, eu sempre amei você, de verdade, mas eu disse aquilo pra Jenny por que, ou eu arrumava uma noiva até amanhã, ou eu casava com a Penilly Linn, e então... conhece alguém que esteja interessada? – Disse James, com aquele maldito sorriso "eu tenho 32 dentes"que acabara de aparecer.

Eu simplesmente levantei, caminhei até ele, puxei-o pela gravata e o beijei.

- Acho que isso responde a sua pergunta, não? – eu perguntei enquanto os outros atrás batiam palmas, Emelinny chorava, Marlene fazia o mesmo e o cachorro do Sirius soltava coisas que pareciam latidos.

- Então, vamos fazer isso mais formalmente; Lílian Evans; aceita casar comigo? É claro que não tem anel, nem nada, mas... – Ele iria continuar falando mais eu somente soltei um tímido sim, ele me abraçou e me rodou no ar;

Aquele que antes parecia ser o momento mais triste na minha vida, um momento frio, gélido, parecia que eu estava sentada na neve, derreteu em segundos, transformou-se em calor, como o sol. Aquele dia, definitivamente, mudou a minha vida para sempre.

**n/a nha, nha, viciada em J/L? eh, eh, eu sei  
;D mais uma one-shot (eu tenho milhares) que me deu vontade de postar xD simplesmente eu não posto tudo  
por meraaa preguiça de corrigir erros de português.  
enfim, eu não sei se vocês, amados, adorados, respeitados leitores gostaram de mais uma das minhas idéias loucas... se bem que eu escrevi ela há dois dias, era só coragem pra posta.  
XDDDD  
bem pessoinhas que estão lendo a fic, ummm beijooo pra vocês, e não se esqueçam das minhas outras fics tá?  
Apenas um começo (song Remus/Tonks) Ironias do Destino: auge da força (Tiago/Lillian) e Dicionário dos Insultos (Rony/Hermione Harry/Gina Neville/Luna)  
nha, nha, eras isso **

**beijooos**


End file.
